Petite vie sympathoche
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Arthur et Francis viennent de déménager dans une nouvelle ville et, bien qu'ils ne se connaissent pas, ils se retrouvent à devoir cohabiter. Aucun souvenir d'où ils viennent, aucun souvenir de leur vie d'avant, mais peu importe! Pour parvenir à leur but, ils seront prêts à tous les sacrifices! Surtout s'il s'agit de tricher! Fruk - WTF - humour foireux etc.


**Petite vie sympathoche**

 **Bonjour ! J'ai retrouvé ça dans mon ordi et, évidemment, la réaction logique à avoir dans ce genre de situation, c'est de le poster ! CQFD !**

 **Cette chose admet normalement une suite mais, vu le niveau, ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'en fasse une priorité. C'est du même genre que « Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! », m'voyez ? Je le poste juste pour faire genre je suis vivante ! C'est tout !**

 **Non parce que, officiellement, là, je suis en pleine période d'examen (mais en ouvrant mes dossiers de cours, j'ai dérivé sur des trucs complètement HS).**

 **Petite pensée à la Nouvelle-Calédonie, qui vient de se faire cracher dessus par une saloperie de cyclone (ce qui a provoqué la suspension temporaire de mes examens XD). Tous les étudiants en prépas de France vous envoient leurs encouragements (et leurs frustrations), amis Calédoniens. Façon, l'ENS, on l'encule ! Voilà !**

 **Sur ce, amusez-vous bien avec ça (si votre cerveau ne se troue pas). Vous allez vite comprendre de quoi je me suis inspirée pour faire cette chose.**

* * *

Il était tôt, le soleil rayonnait comme jamais dans cette ville sans nuages, et Arthur Kirkland prit pour la première fois conscience de son existence. Ses grands yeux papillonnant se posèrent sur la route devant lui. A ses pieds, un trottoir nickel longeait la voie pour disparaitre à un tournant. L'arrière de cette route en impasse plongeait sur un ravin aboutissant à la mer. Il n'y avait aucun vis-à-vis à la ronde, pas de voisins. Rien.

Lui et un autre gars au pif'. C'est tout.

L'autre gars au pif' – ne demandez pas comment il le savait – se nommait Francis Bonnefoy et fixait visiblement le paysage avec le même regard que lui.

Ils se tournèrent l'un face à l'autre et entreprirent de faire connaissance.

« Bonjour ! On se serre la main ? » gazouilla l'autre gars au pif'.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Je m'appelle Francis, et toi ?

_ Arthur ?

_ Tu m'as l'air grognon !

_ Et toi bienveillant ».

Ils eurent une mauvaise impression de l'autre.

« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

_ Rien.

_ Moi non plus, ça tombe bien ! »

Arthur fixa le terrain opposé au ravin.

« On n'est pas censé avoir une maison, nous ?

_ Si mais elle n'est pas encore construite. Il faut attendre un peu.

_ Et pourquoi on devrait vivre ensemble ?

_ Bah on est colocataire, pardi !

_ Mais on ne se connait pas !

_ C'est pas grave, on apprendra à se connaitre ! Eh dis ! Tu connais la blague du lama qui vole ?

_ Non.

_ Bah c'est un lama qui vole ».

Ils rirent puis redevinrent sérieux.

« C'était pas drôle.

_ Pas grave, je suis remonté dans ton estime, c'est ce qui compte. Oh, tiens ! La maison est prête ! »

Le manoir faisait bien trois étages, plus grand que la mairie de la ville, avec un jardin soigné aux petits oignons. Les murs étaient de briques rouges, avec des fenêtres immenses pour laisser passer la lumière naturelle. La double porte, royale, était introduite par une colonnade de part-et-d'autres, agrémentée de rosiers sauvages. Seule la boite aux lettres et la poubelle juraient avec le décor.

« Je croyais qu'on avait plus une tune pour se faire notre foyer, suspecta Arthur.

_ T'inquiète ! A coup de 'motherlode', on peut tout faire !

_ Attends… d'où on a 1.000.000 ?!

_ J'ai mes sources. On visite ? »

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir – ou château, selon votre opinion personnelle – à la suite l'un de l'autre.

L'ameublement était riche, parfait, subtil. Le premier étage n'était composé d'aucun autre mur que les quatre de façade, ainsi que les quatre autres qui entouraient le jardin intérieur. Et encore, comment parler de murs alors qu'il s'agissait en vérité de baies vitrées ? Arthur trouvait que cela manquait cruellement de murs porteurs, dans cette maison, mais peu importe puisque celle-ci était de toute manière viable. Au centre du jardin intérieur trônait une petite fontaine en geyser, cerclée de fines barrières noires agrémentés de buissons fleuris. Des bougainvilliers pointaient les points cardinaux et il y avait des portes vitrées des quatre côtés.

Quant à l'intérieur, il était très complet. Un coin bars, un coin télévision, un coin cheminé, un très, très, très, très large espace cuisine – avec plus de plans de travail que dans les cuisines des grands chefs – puis un coin salle à manger et espace de travail. Le tout cerclait le jardin d'intérieur.

Aux deux extrémités de la maison, complètement opposés à l'entrée, se trouvaient deux ascenseurs qui menaient en haut à la salle de bain – seul espace de la maison à avoir recours à des murs de séparation – puis la partie chambre, qui ne séparait les deux lits que par d'immenses bibliothèques. Et entre ces deux bibliothèques, un coin étroit où attendaient deux fauteuils, éclairés à la seule lumière d'une fenêtre et d'une petite lampe posée sur la table basse.

La dernière subtilité de la maison était à cet étage, côté entrée, où la toiture s'arrêtait pour laisser un espace de terrasse absolument gigantesque.

Cette maison n'avait aucun sens mais était magnifique.

Francis alla s'asseoir à l'espace salle à manger, devant un ordinateur portable, qu'il ouvrit avec satisfaction, sous le regard étonné de son colocataire.

« Tu fais quoi ?

_ Je cherche un travail.

_ Oh ! Ça, c'est une bonne idée ! »

Francis rougit du compliment et laissa son camarade s'asseoir en face de lui, devant l'autre ordinateur.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi choisir…, soupira Arthur.

_ C'est quoi ton projet dans la vie ? Ça pourrait orienter ta recherche.

_ Je veux dominer le monde.

_ Dans ce cas, lance-toi dans la politique.

_ Hum… En effet, c'est pas bête ».

Francis rougit encore de ce compliment. Il commençait à bien l'aimer, le petit Arthur.

« T'as un but dans la vie, toi ? demanda ce dernier par curiosité.

_ Oui, je veux être le plus grand cuisinier de tous les temps ! »

Politique et cuisine. Les débats au dîner promettaient d'être intéressants.

Mais pour être vraiment efficace au travail, ils allaient devoir travailler leurs compétences. Francis se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, suivi par Arthur qui se mit à monologue devant le miroir du lavabo.

« Je nous cuisine quoi pour ce midi ? sourit Francis en ouvrant le frigo.

_ Une salade d'automne, ça devrait aller ».

Le bellâtre étant un cordeau bleu, ses débuts en cuisine se passèrent à merveille, malgré une petite coupure au doigt. Au moins, il n'avait pas commis l'erreur d'utiliser le four pour sa première fois. Sinon, l'incendie aurait été quasi obligatoire, et ce n'était pas le moment. Arthur parlait tout seul, c'était amusant, pendant que Francis galérait à faire sa vinaigrette. Dehors, on venait de leur livrer le journal et de leur envoyer le courrier du jour. Le soleil de ce dimanche était incroyablement vivace, les gens devaient être de sortie.

Francis finit sa salade et se sentit presque comme un Pokémon en train d'évoluer. Il avait amélioré sa cuisine pour enfin en saisir les bases ! Et ce n'était pas du luxe vu le parcours qu'il avait choisi de prendre dans la vie.

« Arthur, arrête de parler au miroir et vient manger !

_ Moi, j'ai un problème ?! C'est toi qui a problème ! Non, moi, j'ai pas de problème, moi ! Qu'est-ce qui y a, t'as un problème ?! – J'arrive tout de suite, Francis ! – Non, c'est toi qui a un problème ! ».

Arthur finit sa discussion avant d'aller s'asseoir à table, servi par un cuisinier d'excellente humeur. Pourtant, le plat était normal – évidemment, il n'allait pas débuter avec des plats divins dès la première fois. Vraisemblablement, Francis avait un trait de caractère en lien avec la joie. Vu qu'Arthur était ronchon de nature, ça risquait d'exploser entre eux, à l'occasion.

Bref, le repas se passa tranquillement, puis le cuisinier se leva pour nettoyer les assiettes, Arthur lui emboitant le pas pour retourner chercher la merde avec son reflet. Et son reflet cherchait vraiment la merde !

Attendri de voir son colocataire faire autant d'efforts pour évoluer, Francis rangea les restes de salade au frigo et alla vite fait en ville pour aller acheter des livres.

« Je sors au libraire, Arthur ! Je serai revenu pour le déjeuner !

_ Non, madame la juge, je conteste cette décision ! Je ne puis tolérer que… – D'accord, fais attention sur le chemin ! – … que vous me compromettiez de la sorte ! Respectez mon honneur et ma fierté ! Puissiez-vous vous en remettre à… »

Francis partit en vélo, ayant oublié d'acheter une voiture, et arriva peu après au centre-ville – il venait de se découvrir une réelle rapidité !

Comme prévu, la vie grouillait autour du parc et du théâtre. Les gens se disputaient dans la joie et le bonheur au sujet d'une infidélité quelconque.

De loin, deux ou trois personnes adressèrent la parole au nouveau venu, qui fit disparaitre son vélo une fois qu'il en fut descendu. L'une semblait satisfaite de le voir prendre l'initiative d'aller à la librairie, l'autre avec des cœurs dans les yeux puisqu'il était d'une beauté insolente, et la dernière le félicita de sa richesse en le conseillant de venir lui parler à l'occasion – sans arrière-pensée.

Bref, ces gens étaient inintéressants.

Francis traina dans les rayons en se dirigeant directement vers le rayon compétence – c'était tout de même l'une des rares villes au monde à avoir un rayon compétence ! – et s'acheta – car il était riche comme Crésus – absolument tous les livres pour améliorer sa cuisine et, dans un élan de bienveillance, ceux qui pouvaient améliorer le charisme de son beau colocataire. Incroyable, d'ailleurs, que dans une ville de glandus plus ou moins normaux, les deux plus grandes bombes sexuelles soient justement les nouveaux venus !

Peu importe.

Par mesure de précaution, il acheta au moins le tome 1 des autres livres de compétences, ainsi que toutes les recettes que vendaient le magasin.

On remerciera Dieu d'avoir laissé trainer sur Terre ses quelques deux-cent pages de recette d'Ambroisie, juste à côté de celle du sandwich américain. Tellement pratique quand votre frère se fait électrocuter par le microonde parce que ce con avait décidé de le réparer en sortant de son bain. La résurrection par la bouffe : la base de tout.

Bref, Francis dévalisa la librairie avec les compliments du gérant – non, je rigole, ce capitaliste à la con n'en avait strictement rien à branler – et entreprit de revenir à la maison, se faisant à nouveau accoster par la plèbe misérable et appauvrie par la consommation de masse. Riche mais cycliste, il parvient à bon port en rangeant son vélo dans sa poche.

« Je suis revenu !

_ Mais madame, la juge ! Avez-vous ne serait-ce que lu l'introduction des œuvres de nos grands philosophes ? Car sinon, jamais vous… ! – Ah, te voilà ! J'ai presque fini, attends – jamais vous ne m'aurez sorti pareilles absurdités ! Le grand Boobibadou serait mort de honte ! Alors, un conseil : allez lire et revenez me parler après ! Façon, votre mère, elle est tellement grosse que les cosmonautes la prennent pour un satellite ! Na ! »

Les joues rouges de plaisir, Arthur sentit qu'il venait d'évoluer d'un niveau. Il se sentait charismatique. D'ailleurs, il se refit une beauté, tant qu'il était devant le miroir, avant de rejoindre Francis à table, qui avait sorti les salades. Cette petite retouche beauté ne sembla pas le laisser indifférent, le cuisinier venait de prendre conscience de la splendeur qu'il avait devant lui. Traits fins, yeux verts, cheveux de blé, Arthur était sublime. Francis, mâchoire plus virile, corpulence musclée, boucles d'or et yeux bleus princier, n'avait même pas besoin de se retoucher devant un miroir pour faire bander et mouiller la population locale.

Ils mangèrent vite – et pour la seconde fois – puis Francis se chargea de faire la vaisselle avant de rejoindre son charmant colocataire, qui continuait d'insulter son miroir à coup de philosophie.

Pris d'un désir subit et incontrôlable, Francis se jeta avec désespoir sur ses lèvres et, bien qu'il embrassât comme un Apollon, il se prit une claque sitôt après.

« A quoi tu joues, bouffon ?! s'énerva Arthur.

_ Oh, pardon ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Pardon, pardon, pardon !

_ C'est bon, c'est bon, c'est pas grave. Mais fais gaffe ! »

Parfois, Francis avait l'impression d'être contrôlé par une force divine, comme si son inconscient prenait le contrôle de ses actes. Ce devait être ça, une pulsion.

En tout cas, il y avait un début de romance dans l'air, malgré qu'il se connaissaient depuis cinq heures tout au plus. C'était sans doute le début d'une histoire amusante.

Le déjeuner finit, Francis retourna en cuisine afin de préparer le goûter, un tarte au citron, en pensant déjà à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour ce soir. Arthur fouilla dans les poches de son camarade pour en faire sortir le livre qui lui permettrait de comprendre comment devenir charismatique. Avoir une belle gueule ne suffisait pas, il fallait vraisemblablement éviter de dire des conneries chaque fois qu'il ouvrirait la bouche. Et puisqu'un transat venait d'apparaitre dans le jardin intérieur, il s'y précipita pour lire en se dorant la pilule, bercé par le son doux et régulier de l'eau.

« Arthur ! J'ai fait une tarte ! s'enjailla le cuisinier. Si tu as faim, prends-en, je l'ai mise au frigo !

_ Huuum… ouais… »

Allaient-ils passer leurs dimanches à bouffer ? Arthur n'était pas sûr de suivre le rythme. Son gabarit était assez fin, il avait peur de prendre du poids sans prendre de muscles. Au pire, il n'aurait qu'à faire un peu de sport – il y avait un tapis de course quelque part dans la maison, ce serait chose aisée.

Touché par la grâce du savoir, il se sentit évoluer à nouveau et, de là, il avait les bases pour faire du bon travail le lendemain. Il n'aurait qu'à reprendre sa lecture ultérieurement – ou à débattre avec son reflet à l'occasion. La vie consistait bien sûr pour lui à capitaliser son temps. Pendant que Francis – ô surprise – cuisinait le dîner – cet homme avait un vrai problème avec la bouffe –, un individu sonna à la porte.

Voyant là une chance de mettre en application ce qu'il avait appris de l'art de la parole, Arthur se leva, ignorant son colocataire bien trop heureux, pour se laisser guider vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à un lama très heureux – ou un homme déguisé en lama plutôt – qui dansait devant sa porte avec un gros seau vert rempli de conneries inutiles.

« Bonjour, je suis la mascotte de l'Université des Sims ! J'ai renié toute dignité humaine pour venir militer comme un clochard devant votre porte afin de vous enjoindre à nous rejoindre au campus ! »

Non, attends… Arthur avait rêvé cette tirade, l'autre n'avait jamais dit ça !

« Bonjour, je suis la mascotte de l'Université des Sims ! J'ai été désigné pour venir vous remettre une proposition de participation à la vie de notre campus !

_ Euh… c'est-à-dire qu'on est nouveau ici donc… euh… peut-être plus tard.

_ Pas de souci ! Je vous laisse mon panier ici, c'est cadeau ! Venez quand vous voulez ! »

Et il repartit d'une démarche amusée, devant un Arthur déçu de ne pas avoir pu discuter. Tant pis, il avait toujours son miroir au pire, même si ça faisait pitié de n'avoir que son reflet à qui parler. Oh mais il restait bien Francis, aussi ! Et celui-ci avait la parole facile avec ses airs d'imbécile heureux. Peut-être fallait-il essayer de lui parler un peu plus, ne serait-ce que pour savoir qui était cet homme qui partageait sans raison son foyer. De toute manière, si Arthur voulait progresser en charisme, il lui fallait un ami et trois connaissances.

Il pouvait se faire un ami de Francis et avait déjà rencontré un lama. Ce n'était déjà pas mal comme interactions sociales ! Et puis, bon, il ne fallait pas faire son difficile. Personne ne lui a jamais dit de ne connaitre que des gens stables.

Le jeune et nouveau politicien – qui n'avait pour l'heure qu'une fonction de lustreur de podium – avança vers la cuisine, très respectueux du travail fourni par son colocataire. Et celui-ci était décidemment très beau, c'était incroyable ! En même temps, après avoir vu le cul dansant d'un homme-lama, tout était susceptible de lui paraitre plus beau.

« Francis.

_ Oui ?

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Il fait beau, j'en suis très heureux. Donc disons que ça va. D'autant que je suis euphorique de cette nouvelle maison. Ça se passe bien pour toi ? La maison te plait ?

_ Oui mais j'aimerais bien une voiture pour au moins avoir la classe au boulot, à défaut d'avoir un travail digne d'un être humain.

_ Attends… Voilà, ça y est ! On en a deux, elles sont dehors.

_ Oh, chouette ! Merci !

_ Tu voudras manger quoi, demain ?

_ De la tarte au citron. Ne fais pas trop à manger, s'il-te-plait, sinon on va exploser.

_ J'ai besoin de m'entraîner, bouda le cuisinier.

_ Eh bien, offre tes plats aux voisins.

_ Oh, mais c'est pas bête, ça !

_ Si tu veux, je le ferai. J'ai besoin de parler aux gens, de toute façon. C'est pour le travail.

_ Pas de souci ! Moi, du moment que je cuisine, tout me va ».

Un lien venait de se former, c'était sublime ! Il leur en fallait si peu, dans ce pays !

Francis finit le diner – qu'il mit au frigo, comme d'habitude – puis entreprit de cuisiner un chili con carne pour offrir aux voisins – ou à n'importe quel glandu trouvé au pif' dans les rues. Leur seul souci, c'était que leur terrain était éloigné de la ville, c'était donc assez long de se rendre en ville – à moins de se téléporter mais ils n'avaient pas encore essayé. De toute façon, la soirée allait bientôt s'entamer.

Francis en profita pour téléphoner à son patron et lui demander des renseignements pour le lendemain – profitant de l'occasion pour améliorer sa relation avec lui du même coup. Malin, le singe. Arthur fit pareil par manque d'originalité. Ils discutèrent donc pendant une demi-heure en marchant de trois pas dans tous les sens comme deux mongols, éclairés par la lumière chaude et tamisée de la cheminée – oui, car ils avaient migré vers le salon, entre temps.

Dès qu'ils eurent raccrochés, Arthur fut frapper par la foudre de la discorde, pour quelques raisons que l'on ignore. Son côté perfectionniste venait de lui torturer l'esprit.

« Francis ! Va laver ton bordel ! »

Celui-ci bugua pendant cinq secondes avant de se souvenir que le plan de travail près du frigo était un véritable dépotoir depuis son dernier passage. Il se dépêcha donc de sortir un chiffon du néant – enfin, du même endroit d'où il avait sorti ses outils de cuisine, en fait – puis entreprit de frotter le meuble et l'évier, qu'il récura de fond en comble. Il fut heureux de voir apparaitre des étincelles magiques, une fois le travail fini. Ce produit nettoyant était vraiment incroyable !

« Houlàlà ! Il va falloir aller au lit ! se dit-il. On doit être en forme pour demain ! »

L'instant du couché allait être bien, tiens.

L'étage ne faisait vraiment aucun sens, à bien y réfléchir. Au-delà de l'espace salle de bain, la chambre était ouverte sur la terrasse sans l'esquisse d'une baie vitrée. Ce devait être un cauchemar, en hiver ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'hiver ! Puis leurs espaces privés n'étaient séparés que par des étagères remplies de bouquins ! Ils ne se connaissaient pas et ils allaient dormir dans la même 'pièce' – si tant est que ce mot avait encore un sens pour le cas de cette baraque démoniaque. Leurs lits étaient du même modèle mais de couleur différente – un baldaquin bleu pour Francis et un rouge pour Arthur (oh comme ça tombait bien ! Pile poil leur couleur préféré !)

Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes comme des… non, comme rien du tout, en fait. Personne ne tournait comme ça sur place, pas même les ballerines ou les patineurs artistiques.

Le fait est qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en pyjama. Francis était en boxer noir, Arthur en peignoir blanc.

« Ce fut une bonne journée, conclut le cuisinier. J'ai hâte de voir ce que demain nous réserve !

_ Du travail, déduisit Arthur avec fatalisme.

_ Bon courage pour lustrer le podium du président.

_ Merci, Francis. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur !

_ Je n'en doute pas ».

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se glissèrent dans leur lit avec plaisir, pas du tout dérangés par le trou béant laissé par l'absence totale de mur menant à la rue. Dehors, un loup hurlait à son rompre les cordes vocales devant la pleine lune montante, mais il n'y avait aucune peur à avoir, ce n'était sans doute qu'un loup-garou.

Si peu de choses.

* * *

 **Voilà… Vive les Sims3 ! Best Game Ever ! Et oui, la maison décrite et les actions des personnages ont plus ou moins réellement eus lieu dans ma partie. Du coup, pour écrire la suite de cette fic, faut que je joue (vous comprenez que j'ai pas le temps en ce moment XD).**

 **Bref ! Merci de votre attention ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a vaguement amusé (en tout cas, ça m'avait plu de l'écrire)**

 **Biz' !**


End file.
